Fairy Tales
by HaydnWood
Summary: Jack kisses Kate. Sawyer kisses Juliet. Kate gets jealous. Jack/Kate, Sawyer/Juliet, Sawyer/Kate. Written from the LJ Lost Fic Challenge 2010 prompt "Sawyer/Juliet, I'll pretend to be Kate if you pretend to be Jack." By LilacEyes.
1. Do as the Romans Do

A/N: LiliacEyes again! Please review if you want me to continue or not. Or just review anyway. Enjoy!!!

* * *

The torchlight reflected off the rough water as the wind blew sand into my tangle of blonde hair. Sometimes, I thought lazily, a girl needs some alone time. I leaned back on my elbows, or rather, attempted to. There was a leg in the way.

"Hey, Blondie." James plopped down next to me. So much for alone time.

I turned and looked at him coolly. "What do you want, James?" I asked.

He stretched out luxuriously in the sand. "Well, looks like Jackass over there got himself some female company. Why not me?"

We both looked over to where Jack and Kate were wrapped around each other in the flickering orange light.

"Now, I ain't jealous, but-"

I interrupted him. "James, you are obviously jealous. Why does it matter? She'll be back after you tomorrow, anyway." I turned away, considering the subject closed.

James, however, clearly considered the subject wide open. "Wait a sec, Blondie, now YOU'RE sounding jealous."

I attempted to ignore him, hoping the silvery moonlight wasn't strong enough to illuminate my face and show that I was blushing. "James, are you jealous of Jack because of Kate or because he's in a relationship?"

He considered the question. "Both, I guess."

"Well, then," I said in a calm tone, but my heart was beating so hard I thought he might be able to hear it. "For tonight, we can just play Let's Pretend."

"Let's Pretend what?"

"Let's Pretend that I'm Kate and you're Jack."

James smirked. "So you're saying you want me groping you at every opportunity?"

"NO! Well, maybe. If you think Jack would."

We glanced over at Jack and Kate again.

"When in Rome…" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I turned my face towards his without realizing how close he was, and the next thing I felt was his warm lips on mine.

I pulled back and looked at him wordlessly, then wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me again. I guess I was a little too enthusiastic, because he fell over backwards onto the sand, pulling me over with him.

* * *

I watched Jack's back recede into the jungle, then let out a heavy sigh, running my fingers through the sand. A noise to my left caught my attention, and I saw Sawyer and Juliet kissing passionately down the beach.

I stood up and walked after Jack.


	2. Your Classic Evil Stepsister

Chapter 2

Your Classic Evil Stepsister

"James?"

"Mm-hm?" He pulled me a little closer.

"When does the game stop?"

"What game?"

"Let's Pretend."

He moved away slightly, and I saw that his face was growing dark. "Do you mean that this wasn't real?"

"James, no. I just meant that…if the game never stops, how will we know what's real?"

"Who said the game never stops?"

"I…"

James smirked. "How about it stops when we get off the island."

"No." I didn't like that idea. "What about…if Jack and Kate have an argument – but if they get back together, we can start the game up again."

James smiled, a little sadly this time. "All right. But we don't have to worry about that right now."

"Then, what do we have to worry about?"

"Nothing at all."

We sat for a while, watching the moon move higher into the sky and cast its silver shadow on the rippling tide.

"Of course, we might have to worry about waking up everyone else." He caught my face in his hands and kissed me (for the 573,423,895,495,485,493rd time tonight).

I pushed away when I his hands slide up underneath my shirt.

"Why not?" He tried to puppy-eyes me into submission.

"Do you really want a list, James?

"Maybe…" He started playing with my hair, and I leaned back onto his chest.

_CRUNCH!_ Something was moving in the jungle behind us. It couldn't be the smoke monster; that hardly ever came close to the survivors' camp.

James got up slowly, then dashed in with a lightning fast motion. I heard a muffled, "Son of a bitch!," then silence.

"James?" I climbed to my feet and went after him.

I found him a few feet in, gripping an embarrassed-looking Kate by the arm.

"Kate?" I looked at James for an explanation, but he had none.

I looked to her coolly. "Do you have anything to say?"

Kate shook her head, mute for once.

"Then get out of here," James grunted, shoving her towards the caves.

We watched her go. "What on earth was that about?"

"Do I look like I know, Blondie?"

* * *

I walked slowly towards the caves, rubbing my bruised arm. I had wanted to know what a relationship really looked like, and now I knew: I had not deluded myself with memories of Kevin. I didn't know what I had with Jack, but it certainly was not love.

I went to sleep in my own cave that night, away from the others.


End file.
